


The Eighth Member

by jacquelee



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - No Time Travel, Ava is still a clone, Gen, I'll make it into a proper fic eventually, Mona and Nora are Ava's friends and also recent Legends, Rip is still scheming, this is probably incredibly confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: After a fight with Sara, who had mistaken her for a government agent sent to take her in, Ava realizes that this was all a set up by Rip to get her to finally meet Sara, whom she had refused to as much as look at before. Now, she's left with two options, go back to the man who betrayed her yet again, or join the Legends. She chooses option two, but when eight Legends at the same time appear around her, she's still a little overwhelmed.
Relationships: Sara Lance & Ava Sharpe
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861585
Kudos: 4
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	The Eighth Member

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Writer's Month 2020](https://writersmonth.tumblr.com) for the Day 8 prompt Eight. 
> 
> This is an idea I've had for a long time (apparently I'm using the writer's month to write snippets of all my AU ideas, lol) and this is just a small scene from it, so, it's probably not very understandable, but the gist is in the summary and the tags. I don't know if and when I'll expand on it, but it's definitely one of my favorites right now, so I probably will.

Ava couldn't believe that this was really happening. It was bad enough that she had been fighting for hours with Sara freaking Lance, without even realizing it, now more and more Legends seemed to be pouring out from every corner of the abandoned construction site they were currently in, until she was surrounded by what felt like a huge amount of people. 

Which was not very fun, since she was basically half sitting, half lying on the ground, completely exhausted, everything hurting from her fight and they were all towering above her. 

Thankfully, she got distracted from how many people there were by Mona, who all but threw herself onto her and Nora, who trailed behind and joined in the hug too, a little less forcefully but still hugging her tightly. She was so glad to see the two that she suddenly burst into tears, something she hadn't done for a long time. But there were just too many emotions inside of her, too much had happened in these last few hours for her to contain it.

Of course this led to Mona fussing over her and Nora glaring at Sara in such a menacing way that Ava felt the need to defend the other woman, saying that it was not Sara's fault, which it hadn't been, not really. It was Rip's fault. As usual. They were confused but accepted her non-explanation for now. 

Sara seemed to understand that they needed a little time to themselves, even when Ava just wanted to spend that time in silence for now. She gestured to her team and led them a little bit away, but not far enough that Ava couldn't hear them anymore. 

"What in the world are you all doing here? I only said to bring Mona and Nora."

A brunette woman with a distinct British accent answered first.

"I found it prudent to come along because I thought you two might need medical attention. In fact, I'd like to have a look at Miss Sharpe if I may."

Sara looked at Ava questioningly, clearly aware that she had heard every word. Ava nodded. It was probably not the worst idea ever indeed.

"Okay, go ahead Gideon. But that doesn't explain the rest."

"I told them to stay on the ship but you know how they are. They're all afraid to miss something."

That was another brunette, who now made a vague gesture towards the other two women and the man standing around her and Sara. Which apparently was the wrong thing to say because they all started arguing simultaneously, each of them gesturing in their individual way.

"Chill, we just wanted to help."

"Didn't want to miss out on the action."

"I don't care about any of you, I simply did not want to be the only one left on the ship."

Having massaged her brow with her hand in exasperation when they started talking, that last bit seemed to have caught Sara's attention. She looked around, as if counting.

"Wait, if all eight of us are here, who is left on the ship?"

Everyone looked around too, and Ava nearly laughed. They really were chaotic but she had to admit, in a quite endearing way she hadn't expected. At last, the bold man talked again, or more like grunted.

"Lita's on the ship."

Sara's eyes went big in a way that made Ava's urge to laugh even greater.

"Lita? Your daughter Lita? As in, a sixteen year old teenager?"

"Fifteen."

"What?"

"I was wrong before. She's fifteen. She told me."

"Great! That's great! Because a fifteen year old is so much better."

"Calm down mum, it's not like she's not more responsible than most of us anyways."

They all shared noises and looks of agreement but Sara rolled her eyes. 

"I was trying to present us in a good light here. You know, so Ava actually keeps considering to join us instead of running for the hills screaming."

This time Ava couldn't contain her laugh. With her nerves still shot from everything that happened that day and her still not quite believing any of this, it came out a little hysterical, but she hoped the Legends wouldn't hold that against her.

Mona and Nora apparently and expectedly didn't, as the former turned to her with a huge grin on her face, clearly ready to hug her again.

"Really? You're going to join the Legends."

Her face was so hopeful, as was Nora's, that Ava couldn't do anything else than nod, prompting Mona to let out a little squeal and, as predicted, sweep her into another hug, brushing Gideon aside, who frowned a little, but also had a small smile tugging at her lips.

Breathing deeply, Ava knew there was still a lot to say, a lot to reveal and a lot to organize, but for now, she was content in the knowledge that she would be a Legend. 

As Sara had put it earlier, she would be the eighth member this group had been waiting for ever since Rip had originally recruited the first eight Legends (excluding her as the Captain and Gideon, who had already been with Rip before he started recruiting). 

And in this moment, as much as she would have never believed that even just a few hours before, that sounded pretty much perfect.


End file.
